The present invention is related to a car door rearview mirror structure in which a camera lens is disposed on front side of the rearview mirror. The inclination angle of the camera lens is adjustable, whereby the view of dead corner on front side of the car is transmitted to a display arranged in the car so as to ensure driving safety.
A modern car is more and more widely equipped with various kinds of automatic equipment such as thermostat controller, refrigerator, electric seats, video/audio instruments (VCD, liquid crystal display), etc. On outer side of the car are disposed electric rearview mirror, head light-detective turning on system, parking alerting system, etc. However, when parking or starting the car, the parking alerting system can hardly truly detect and control the situation of the dead corner on outer side of the car. Furthermore, with the rearview mirrors on two sides of the car, a driver can hardly truly know whether there is any alien articles such as sharp articles, children, etc. on the dead corner. Therefore, the safety in driving can be hardly ensured. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved car-used rearview mirror which enables a driver to clearly see the view of dead corner on front side of the car so as to ensure driving safety.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a car door rearview mirror structure. A camera lens is disposed in the main body of the rearview mirror and directed to front side, whereby the view of dead corner on front side of the car is transmitted to a display arranged in the car so as to ensure driving safety.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above rearview mirror in which the inclination angle of the camera can be freely adjusted as necessary, so that the camera lens can be adjusted to a most suitable shooting angle to meet the actual requirement of a driver.
According to the above objects, the car door rearview mirror structure of the present invention includes a main body, a mirror disposed on rear side of the main body and electrically adjustable in inclination angle and a front cover body mated with front side of the main body. A partitioning board is disposed in the main body to separate the front cover body from the mirror. A camera lens is disposed on a surface of front side of the partitioning board. The front face of the front cover body is formed with a window in front of the camera lens. A transparent cover is fitted in the window. By means of the camera lens, the view of dead corner on front side of the car is transmitted to a display arranged in the car so as to ensure driving safety.
An electric tilting mechanism is disposed between the camera lens and the partitioning board and fixed on the surface of the partitioning board. The camera lens is disposed on front side of the electric tilting mechanism, whereby by means of controlling the electric tilting mechanism, the shooting angle of the camera lens can be adjusted.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: